


breakfast practice

by notveryglittery (tryingthymes)



Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: virgil tries to make breakfast for the others. he thinks it doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	breakfast practice

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's finally working on cross-posting all of her prompt fills from tumblr?  
> this one is from april 2018. yeah, uh. this might take awhile lmao. 
> 
> **from anon:** Logan, Patton, and Roman wake up a large bang downstairs. Roman has his sword out as they go downstairs. They find the source in the kitchen. Virgil covered in pancake batter slowly cursing to himself. He was trying to make everyone breakfast. Gets embarrassed and the others help him clean up/make it.

Really, how hard could it be? Patton did this _every_ morning and Virgil even sometimes accompanied him. Admittedly, it was when Virgil hadn’t slept and was exhausted and mostly just sat on the counter and watched Patton work, but _still_. Virgil had watched Patton make pancakes before! There was no reason he shouldn’t be able to do it, too!

He stood a moment longer, glaring in disdain at the mixing bowls and the ingredients. He’d never wished so badly for some magic from the Fantasy Realm to just do this for him. Sure, it wouldn’t be the same as making breakfast for ~~his family~~ the others, but at least it would be done, and it would be the thought that counted, right?

Virgil sighed and got to work. He measured the dry ingredients perfectly, cracked the eggs without letting a single piece of shell in, added cinnamon and vanilla like Patton did— If the smell was anything to go by, he was doing an alright job. He set on making eggs and bacon, too, knowing Logan would have something to say if there wasn’t any protein on their plates.

It _had_ been going well until the alarm on his phone started ringing. He’d forgotten to turn it off and in his panic to do so now so as not to wake the others, a lot of things happened at once. He dropped his phone, bumped into the sizzling pan of bacon which sent it crashing to the floor, and when he tried to catch it, all he did was knock his elbows into the bowl of pancake batter, which upended the whole thing onto himself.

“ _Damn_ it, Virgil,” he hissed, “way to go, you had _one_ job.”

Quite suddenly, the others were in the archway to the kitchen. Roman stood at the front, sword drawn. His hair was messy and it looked like he’d haphazardly thrown his sash on over his pajamas. “Fear not!” He cried, voice still thick with sleep, “Prince Roman has arrived to save—”

“Virgil?” Patton asked blearily, rubbing at one of his eyes.

Logan looked the most put together of them all as he snapped his fingers. Patton’s glasses appeared in his hand and he offered them to the other, who gratefully took them. “You’re up awfully early,” Logan observed, eyes narrowing, “did you sleep at all last night?”

“Yes!” Virgil answered too quickly and the frown on Patton’s lips spurred him to continue before anybody else could speak up. “For a bit! Promise! I… I was going to make breakfast,” he admitted, shifting a little uneasily, suddenly hyperaware of how stupid he must’ve looked. His fears were realized when Roman started giggling until he was leaning into Logan, gasping for air.

Patton was smiling fondly at him and Logan… Logan looked flustered? “It was _one time_ , Roman!” He shoved the prince off of him and Roman wiped at the tears in his eyes. He grinned at Virgil and it was like looking directly at the sun.

“The first time Logan tried to make us breakfast, the fire alarm went off. Everything was so burnt, it was completely unsalvageable.”

“If I recall correctly,” Logan interrupted, “the first time _you_ tried to make breakfast—” Roman launched himself at Logan, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Patton shook his head and squeezed passed the two. He took Virgil’s hands in his and smiled sweetly at him. “I appreciate you so much, kiddo,” he said, sincerely, and Virgil tried to duck into his hoodie before remembering he was still in his pajamas. “You forgot the most important thing, though,” Patton continued seriously, and Virgil waited, expecting to be scolded.

Patton conjured an apron instead. It was purple and black because of _course_ it was. “Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll make breakfast together, okay?” Patton asked gently.

By this point, Roman and Logan had stopped fighting, and we’re already moving seamlessly around the kitchen. After Virgil changed, he was surprised at how easily he joined ~~the others~~ his family, working together like a well oiled machine. The rest of the day felt warm and fuzzy and soft.

If Patton made breakfast alone far less often in the mornings following, he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> read on [tumblr](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/173470966257/logan-patton-and-roman-wake-up-a-large-bang) at notveryglittery!


End file.
